Racja stanu
Racja stanu – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt bierze udział w zabójstwie Radowida. Jeżeli wiedźmin wykonał wcześniej zadanie Spisek i podczas rozmowy z Dijkstrą w trakcie zadania Najciemniej pod latarnią nie próbował używać siły na szpiegu i powie, że Cesarz Emhyr chce oddać tron Ciri, Dijkstra zaproponuje ostateczny plan zabicia Radowida. Wpis w dzienniku Losy narodów decydują się nieraz w okolicznościach nielicujących z powagą sytuacji. Dla przykładu, wiedźmin otrzymał propozycję udziału w zamachu na Radowida w novigradzkich łaźniach. Ociekający potem Dijkstra powiedział Geraltowi, by stawił się na spotkanie w magazynie na obrzeżach portu. Tam spiskowcy mieli ustalić szczegóły planu zabójstwa najpotężniejszego władcy Północy. Zuchwały plan się powiódł — redański król poległ w skrytobójczym ataku na moście prowadzącym na Wyspę Świątynną. Śmierć Radowida nie oznaczała jednak końca przelewu krwi. Spiskowcy, połączeni do niedawna wspólnym celem, skoczyli sobie do gardeł. Jeżeli Geralt stanie po stronie Talara i Roche`a : Geralt, choć cenił sobie neutralność, nie zamierzał bezczynnie patrzeć, jak bandziory Dijkstry mordują jego przyjaciół. I tak od dawna przygotowywana chwila triumfu redańskiego arcyszpiega zamieniła się za sprawą wiedźmina w jego ostateczną porażkę. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Spotkaj się z Dijkstrą, Rochem i Talarem w magazynie na obrzeżach portu. Geralt zgodnie z wytycznymi Dijkstry udaje się na spotkanie do magazynu w dokach. Szpieg przedstawia wiedźminowi plan, w którym musi wywabić Radowida z jego statku i skierować w odpowiednie miejsce, gdzie będzie zastawiona pułapka. Biały Wilk zgadza się wziąć udział w przedsięwzięciu i wychodzi z magazynu. Wywab Radowida z jego okrętu. Przed budynkiem, w którym dywagowali spiskowcy, pojawia się Filippa, która daje wiedźminowi pierścień z rubinem, który należał do ojca Radowida i on powinien przekonać króla, żeby zszedł ze statku i wyruszył we wskazane miejsce. Pierścień otrzymany od Filippy działa i król schodzi ze statku i udaje się wprost w pułapkę. Zabij Radowida. Podążaj za Rochem. Radowid wraz ze swoim wojskiem i Geraltem czekają na miejscu, gdzie król wymierza karę śmierci dla wiedźmina. Białego Wilka z opresji ratuje Roche. Wiedźmin wraz z byłym dowódcą Niebieskich Pasów zmuszeni są improwizować i biegną za królem na koniec mostu, który jest pełny łowców czarownic oraz redańskich żołnierzy. Po przedarciu się przez zastępy redańskich wojsk, na końcu mostu wiedźmin widzi jak król Redanii Radowid, ginie z rąk Filippy. Po zabójstwie wszyscy udają się do teatru w Novigradzie, gdzie ma miejsce spotkanie spiskowców. W trakcie świętowania Dijkstra, przedstawi, swój plan panowania nad Północą i żeby to osiągnąć będzie chciał zabić Talara, Ves i Roche`a. Wiedźmin może: * nie interesować się sprawą i wyjść; * walczyć z Dijkstrą i jego poplecznikami. W zależności od decyzji zadanie ma różne konsekwencje, ale w obu przypadkach kończy się powodzeniem. Konsekwencje Jeżeli Geralt stanie po stronie Dijkstry – jeżeli wiedźmin stanie po stronie Dijkstry (czyli po prostu wyjdzie z teatru), to szpieg zjednoczy wszystkie Cztery Królestwa pod wspólną flagą Redanii i pokona Nilfgaard w wojnie. Jeżeli Geralt stanie po stronie Roche`a – jeżeli wiedźmin wspomoże Roche`a i będzie walczył z Dijkstrą, to Nilfgaard wygra wojnę, a Temeria stanie się lennikiem Cesarstwa. Jeżeli Geralt zignoruje zadanie – jeżeli Biały Wilk zignoruje zadanie, to Radowid weźmie we władanie całą Północ i pokona Nilfgaard w wojnie, ale wszyscy nieludzie i czarodzieje będą dalej prześladowani. ar:مصلحة الوطن en:Reason of State ru:Дела государственной важности Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3